Code: Fly
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: Jack Ripper is a girl with wings and a tail. Coming to Kadic as a student, she quickly finds trouble in the form of a black haired boy.


I don't own Code Lyoko or Maximum Ride.

First day and attacks

"It's nice to have a normal life," muttered Jack as she walked down the corridor. "Which is my room again?"

She checked the map.

"Need some help?" asked a pink haired girl as she came out of a dorm.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. Can you help me find my room?"

"I'm Aelita," introduced the girl as she took the letter. "Aelita Stones. And it looks like we're rooming together."

"I'm Jack Ripper. Please no jokes on my name." Jack smiled but worry formed inside. _How will I be able to hide my secret?_

Aelita led Jack to their room. "Here it is. You can out your stuff here and we'll sort it out later. It's lunch. You can come and sit with my friends."

Nodding, Jack followed her after placing her bags on the unclaimed bed.

Lunch hall

Jack picked up her tray and followed Aelita to a group of students.

"Hey Aelita," said the blond with glasses. "Who's this?"

"This is Jack Ripper, my roommate," introduced Aelita. "These are Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich."

She pointed at the boys as she introduced them. They greeted her.

"So, when do you start classes?" asked Jeremy.

"Tomorrow." Jack's back itched. "I have the day to settle in."

"Jack Ripper?" asked Odd as he leaned back. "That's a weird name."

"Yeah, I don't know my parents so I chose my name. I like it. And it's only as weird as yours."

Jack shrugged as she listened to the conversation as she ate her food.

"Do you think you'll be able to recreate you know what?"

"Sure we can. We should be able to recreate the core tonight."

"That's good."

Jack raised an eyebrow. It sounded like they were hiding a secret. She could talk though. She had a few secrets of her own. The bell rang and they separated. Smiling jack walked into a deserted part before jumping into the air and slammed her wings down then brought them up as her tail slipped out from under her clothes. She repeated the motion and soared into the air. An eye formed in a nearby camera and watched her with interest.

Returning to the ground as dusk arrived; Jack went back to the dorm. Aelita didn't arrive until a long while later.

The next day

Frowning, Jack joined the group as they crowded around a smaller group. "What's going on?"

"Oh, and since you're all together as usual, I'd like to ask Yumi a few questions for the next issue. What are you two waiting for? C'mon, we're rolling! Now, Yumi, our readers would really like to know how you and William are getting along," said one of the black haired girls.

"William? Who's William?" asked Jack in slight confusion.

"Uh, W-William, m-me and William?" asked the other blacked haired girl, Yumi Jack guessed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Would you rather I ask the same question to William? He may not be as shy as you are. As a matter of fact, where is he? The last time I saw him was a week ago! And look, it's the new girl."

"If I am the new girl, what then?" asked Jack. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sissi. The principal is my father so don't play any tricks on me."

"H-He's gone abroad. His father called your father to tell him," said Ulrich quickly.

"Oh, how come you know that, huh?" asked Sissi.

"Uh, I uh..." Ulrich struggled for words.

"Are you talking about me?" The new voice was sudden.

Jack turned to look at the boy. There was something… familiar about him though she was sure that she'd never met him before. Everyone else looked surprised to see him.

"Jack, we'll see you in class. We need to talk to William…"

"In private," finished Jack. "I get it."

She walked a distance away then sat down on a bench. Every other sound faded away as she focused on their conversation.

"Who's that?" asked William as he looked at her in interest. "I don't remember seeing her around."

"That's Jack. She's new," said Ulrich. "What happened to you?"

"All I can remember is being virtualised on Lyoko and being captured by the Scyphozoa. It's a blank after that. That is 'til this morning when I woke up in the factory," explained William. Jack frowned as Odd pinched William. "Hey, what are you doing, Odd? You're hurting me.

"Just checking to make sure you're not one of Xana's ghosts."

"Who's Xana?" muttered Jack. The name felt familiar. "What are they up to?"

"No danger of that. There isn't any activated tower on Lyoko. William couldn't have been sent by Xana," said Jeremy as William ruffled Odd's hair.

"So you can stop pinching me, Odd."

"Anyhow, you're just in time for a quiz in math," said Yumi.

"Timing, huh? I haven't studied at all."

"So? Since when have you ever studied?"

"Eh heh..."

Jack watched as the two ran off.

"Looks like I need an excuse for William's reappearance," said Jeremy. The sounds returned to normal as Jack frowned. There was something odd going on around the school.

Later

Jack rubbed her face as she walked in a isolated part of the school. She knew that it was unwise to do so but it wasn't like she couldn't handle most threats.

"Hello birdy." Spinning around, Jack caught the punch from the Eraser before knocking him down at the same time as pulling out her penknife and stabbing him. His wolf features made him look like a werewolf. Only without the risk of catching it. Launching a kick at a second, she ducked a punch from a third. A fourth punched her in her stomach only for the punch to go straight through her. Jack spat at him and he screamed as his face started to dissolve.

"You psycho!"

Jack slammed the last two into each other and panted. "Ok, where are the rest of you guys?"

No answer. Nothing moved. Sighing, Jack used her echolocation and listened to the rebound. "William, get out of that tree."

"That was impressive. A scrawny girl like you taking down three grown men." William landed lightly on his feet.

"Yeah, well. I could do without all the attempts on my life. No matter where I go, they find me."

"I think I know a place where you can hide." William reached out and took Jack's hand. Jack snatched it away.

"How do I know that you're not working for the Erasers or for someone else that wants my powers? Everyone that befriends me always wants me and not for just wanting to know me."

"You're going to have to trust me. It seems you have some issues with trust. I'm sure you can handle me if I decide to hurt you." William took Jack's hand again and started to lead her towards the sewers.

Ten minutes later

Jack raised an eyebrow at the factory.

"Come on. This way."

"The hiding place is a factory?" asked Jack in confusion as she followed William.

"It's hidden in the factory, yes.

Shaking her head, Jack jumped down to the floor and joined William in the elevator. He pressed a button and they went down. Blast doors opened on a computer and a projector.

"Wow. Is this what you meant?"

"Yep." William sat down on the chair. "It's impressive, isn't it?"

"It is." Jack looked at the computer screen. "IS that a whole world in there?"

"Yes. It's called Lyoko. You can go there if you want to. Not many people know about this place."

"How did you find it?" Something was off here.

"It was a couple of weeks ago." William walked over to her and cupped her face, looking into her eyes intensely. "You saw how hidden this place is. I don't think anyone could find you unless they knew about this place. Sadly, most of the place got destroyed. It's being rebuilt though. You could visit the place that has been recovered."

"Why did it get destroyed?" That was suspicious. If there was a secret hiding place, you wouldn't destroy it.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really. I think I might check it out though."

William nodded. "Go down a level. There are three tubes. Stand in one, it doesn't matter which one. I'll do the rest."

Jack nodded as she re-entered the elevator, missing William's smirk.

"Master, she is yours now."

Lyoko

Jack landed on her feet and looked at herself. "Well, it suits me."

She was a monkey-bird hybrid. Wearing a layer of what looked like a bullet proof outfit with holes for her tail and wings as well as wearing a quiver with a bow and no arrows.

Running through the gap in the wall, Jack started to explore, not noticing the monsters that followed her.

Later

"Well, this is a pretty good hiding place," muttered Jack before hearing clicks on the floor. Turning around, she stared at the giant crab. "Ok. I don't think punching it would do any good."

She backed away as the monster advanced. Feeling the wall behind her, Jack climbed up only for the creature to follow her, digging its legs into the wall. Gritting her teeth as something stung her shoulder and her wings, Jack let go and dropped to the floor. The monster pinned her sown, taking care not to kill her. The girl could only watch as a giant jellyfish advanced on them. The crab like monster released her only for the jellyfish to pick her up with its tentacles and for the remaining three to touch her head.

Something pressed down on her mind.

_Xana._

The word came to her as everything went fuzzy.

"So, here you are." The distorted voice was familiar. "You look good like that, my monkey girl."

"Where are we? William? Where are we going?"

The jellyfish released Jack who collapsed to the floor. Everything went black for a second before returning with a slight red tint. Someone stood in front of her and she looked up. William helped her up and they stared at each other.

"Energy field!" A pink ball headed for William and Jack pushed the boy down. She wasn't sure what was going on but she had to throw the pink girl who was running away into the digital sea.

"So, having fun without inviting us?" the two turned to face the samurai behind them. "You sure have changed. And I take it you're the one who brought Jack here."

Jack tried to speak but a growl came out.

_Get Aelita._

Jack turned and ran after the elf, easily catching up.

"Please, no Jack! Don't follow Xana. Please!"

Jack cocked her head. The words were confusing. Why shouldn't she follow the voice giving her orders? It gave her a path.

"Please Jack!" Aelita formed a pink ball in her hand and fired it at Jack who ducked and smirked before running at the girl and easily picking her up. Feeling somebody approach, she stared at William. He was happy. Jack didn't know how she knew but the boy was happy. William sent a cloud of smoke out and picked up Aelita before sending her away and running after her. Jack easily kept pace.

What had happened to her? She wasn't easy to control but here she was, following Xana's orders like a dog. They arrived at an exit out of the maze and William stopped before stroking her face.

"Shush little one. There's nothing to worry about. Soon, you will be Xana's forever."

Something stirred within her, a strange sort of excitement. She heard William call out a word and a Manta appeared. William guided Aelita onto it as he jumped on and placed a foot on her before guiding the monster away. Jack jumped off the edge and flew after them. Everything was becoming clearer though she felt even more restricted.

"_I hope you're not going to be a trouble."_

Feelings of shame filled her. She could hear someone talking and she glanced back to see the samurai and a second person flying after them. William glanced back too as Jack sent an arrow at them. It missed and Jack growled again as the Manta dropped mines. The samurai was hit and flaked apart. The Japanese person dodged all the mines as they flew out of the area and over a sea.

A fan narrowly missed her as Jack fired at the girl. Aelita woke up and looked down at the sea before gulping.

"Jack, please! You have to wake up!"

She wasn't sleeping.

"You're not yourself!"

"I've never felt so good." Jack was pleased that the words came out without growling though they were distorted like Williams. It was true as well. Her body was brimming with power. A sharp pain hit her as a fan cut her shallowly. William summoned a sword and sent an energy wave off the blade.

"Yumi!"

Yumi fell off her vehicle and disappeared as something hit her. Growling, Jack stared at the cat before sending an arrow at it.

"Ok, what's up with her? She in a mood or something?"

"No Odd, she's under Xana's control!" Aelita called to him. "Devirtualise her!"

Jack dodged the arrows. One hit the manta and William dropped Aelita. Odd caught Aelita.

"I'm sorry to cut in William but Aelita has always preferred the company of a real man," called Odd. Jack shot over to them. Aelita formed another pink ball and hit her. Her body froze upon a order. Everything went black as she watched herself peel away.

Light hit her eyes as she collapsed out of one of the tubes.

"Are you alright?" asked Ulrich as he helped her up.

"I think so." She was herself again. "Sorry about what happened."

"How did you get there anyway?" asked Yumi.

"William brought me to the factory after a fight with a group of people after me. Said that it was a place to hide. He transferred me over once I asked. I explored and then a jellyfish caught me."

"Sounds like Xana wanted you for something," said Aelita as she and Odd joined them. "William manipulated you Jack so he could get you to willingly agree to go to Lyoko."

"Yeah, and all I want to do is find a place where I'm not chased," muttered Jack.

"Come on," said Ulrich. "We've got to get back to school. We can explain on the way."

The four walked towards the elevator. Jack followed them after a second. No one noticed her eyes briefly change to a stylised eye and back. Jeremy joined them after a stop.

"So, she's not under Xana's control anymore?" He asked.

"I'm right here," interrupted Jack. "And can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, we fight a psychopathic artificial intelligence program called Xana by going to Lyoko and deactivating the towers he activates, said Odd after a second. "We don't know what he wants but it's not good."

"He can also control electricity," said Aelita. "And people as you found out."

"Why does he want you?" asked Yumi as they walked out into the main factory.

"Probably because I'm a mutant bird/monkey kid." Everyone stared at her. "Not to mention the powers."

"A mutant bird/monkey kid?" asked Jeremy. Jack nodded as she flew up to the ledge above and waited for the group to catch up.

"Yeah. Wacko scientists started crossing animal genes with humans. I'm 96% human, 2% bird and 2% human. I'm stronger than normal, grown, humans. Not to mention the superpowers that randomly appear. People are always after me."

"Superpowers?" asked Yumi. "There were a group of guys found dead or seriously injured earlier. Was that you?"

Jack nodded. "They were like me. A human and wolf mix."

"Well, I think she should join us," said Ulrich after a pause. "Sure, she fell under Xana's control but she didn't know anything about Lyoko."

Everyone else nodded.

"And it would have annoyed us to keep having to erase her memories," added Aelita. "Sure, most of the school we can keep in the dark but not our roommates. That would be really difficult."

"Well, duh. It's an enclosed space. I could have easily overheard something."

Kadic

"I wonder why William wanted to drag me into the digital sea," said Aelita thoughtfully. "Do you know Jack?"

Jack shook her head. "I didn't hear anything about that. All I knew was that I had to dump you there. Like Xana wanted to get rid of you or bait or something."

"Yeah, it's probably part of Xana's new plan," agreed Jeremy. "We have to be careful. William could come back at any time."

"And we have to think of a new excuse for William's disappearance," said Yumi with a sigh. "Delmas might not buy it this time."

"Hi Jeremy."

"Hi Jeremy."

Jack stared at the smaller kids. Well, most people her age were smaller than her. She was rather tall for her age.

"They don't hate you now?" asked Ulrich.

"I guess they found someone they can hate even more," said Jeremy. "Sissi."

"Kinda like us and William," said Yumi with a smile.

"Paco! Paco! Paco!" shouted the students.

"It's incredible! Jim's become a real star!" yelled Odd over the noise.

"Mainly thanks to you, right Odd?" asked Ulrich.

Jack stared as Jim started to dance. Odd said something but Jack didn't hear it. Her eyes changed again for a split second.

Later

Jack collapsed into bed. It had been a long day and she had a strange feeling that Xana hadn't fully left her. Sighing, she slipped into sleep. That was the first might that she dreamt of William.

Unknown

The being watched Jack's dreams. Its plan had partially succeeded. It had lost the mutant girl but had gained a unknowing spy into its enemy's group.

"Xana?" Xana turned to William.

"I am not angry with you. I'm still connected to her. I'll leave her where she is for now. I can get information that way."

William nodded as his thoughts turned to the girl. The way she had looked at him. He wanted her.


End file.
